Everything Falls Down
by MinaKaibaKitsune
Summary: Hermione and Ron are to be married but...what if Ron doesn't want Hermione so he leaves? Hermione/? CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1ne

**Everything Falls Down**

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**Mina: Well, here's a new HP story from me! I've had the video preview for this up for a while on Youtube.**

out my videos and comment please! 

**Draco: Just get on with the story, you stupid fangirl**

**Mina: TT I'm going to make sure something very bad happens to you.**

**Draco: OO"**

**Disclaimer: Being stuck in school right now really suck. TTTT My poor brain is a slave to this dang school. I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Huh? What chainsaw? That's a flamethrower, moron!**

**&&&&&&&&&**

The brunette female stared at herself in the three large mirrors. He long, slender fingers ran along the white, silk dress on her body.

Her gold, silk clad, red headed friend gave a smile as she stepped to the side of her. "Hermione, you look so beautiful," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled too. "Thank you, Ginny." I'm so nervous." She looked back at Luna, who was fixing the veil on Hermione's head.

Luna smiled as well as she finished fixing the piece of transparent silk. "Ron's so lucky. All the guys at Hogwarts wanted to be with you." She stepped back and patted her sapphire bridesmaid gown.

Hermione turned around to face her all her bridesmaids, all dress in same style, House coloed dresses. Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Susan, and even Pansy Parkinson. The Gryffindor female and Slytherin female became good friends after Harry and Draco made a truce when they graduated.

Pansy gave a pug-like smile as she stood from the small stool she had been sitting on. "Your wedding is going to be amazing. I hate to admit it, but it might be better than mine. I'm envious."

The Gryffindor female laughed. "Don't let Goyle hear you say that. He worked very hard to make your wedding perfect for you."

The other bridesmaids laughed as well. Pansy and Goyle were married a year ago, shocking everyone. All of Hogwarts thought that the unseperatable couple of Draco and Pansy would have married after school but Pansy had taken a liking to Goyle after Draco told her he wasn't in love with her.

There was a knock on the door and Harry's head poked into the room. "Five minutes, ladies."

The bridesmans proceded to file out of the room, knowing it would be best to take their places out in the chapel.

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "See you in a little bit." She watched Hermione nod then left the room, taking Harry with her.

Hermione looked back at her three reflections and couldn't help but to grin.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened behind her. "Did you forget something, Ginny?" she asked, turning around.

It wasn't Ginny coming in, it was Ron, her groom. He was dressed in a black tuxedo but it was missing the coat and it was also dirty and torn, like he had gotten into a messy fight with someone.

"Ron, what are you doing in here! It's bad lick to see the bride before the wedding." She was glad to see him, it calmed her nerves a little, but she still was curious as to why he was in such bad shape five minutes before their wedding.

His eyes stayed on the floor and his voice was soaked in coldness. "The wedding is off. I have to leave," he said.

She stepped down from her platform. "W-what?"

He took a deep breath. "I have to go.

"I'll go with you then," she said, her voice almost choaking on the sobs she was holding back.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want you."

"Y-you don't want me?" she whimpered softly, tears stinging in her eyes.

"No..." He turned to the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't do this, Ron," she called out.

His back still to her, he responded, "I don't have a choice." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione stood, wide-eyed for a few moments, then slowly exited the room as well. She reached the entrance of the chapel, she could hear thunder lightly rubbling outside. Harry was standing in his spot, holding her bouquet, ready to walk her down the aisle.

"Hermione!" he choaked, "I-It's not time."

"It'll never be time...never...," she mumbled, walking past Harry and into the chapel.

Everyone turned and stood up for the bride. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in the back row, stood up as well, but he knew something was wrong. Hermione's face was full of sorrow, she had no bouquet, Harry wasn't walking with her, and Ron hadn't even taken his place to meet her at the end of her long walk.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she tried to hold back her tears, she also knew something was wrong.

By the time, Hermione made it to Professor McGonagall, who was the priest, by herself, everyone could tell this wedding was over before it really could begin.

"Miss Granger, where's your groom?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione turned and faced her guests. "The wedding is off. Ron is gone."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Gone! What do you mean 'gone'!"

Harry walked into the chapel. "Ron didn't want to marry Hermione. He left her, and everyone here. He's leaving for good."

Mr. Weasley spoke, "How long had he been planning this? If it was way before the wedding, he could have saved the trouble of everyone coming here just to see Hermione's heart be broken."

Harry walked slowly up the aisle as he spoke, "He came to a few minutes ago, after he came from Hermione's room, and told me he couldn't go through with this. It would have killed him." It hurt Harry to say it, but he knew it had to be said.

The chapel boomed with voices, all complaining, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Mione," Harry said, placing his hand on Hermione shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," she softly sobbed before pulled out of Harry's grasp and running down the aisle and out of the chapel.

"Hermione!" Almost everyone shouted after her, no one daring to follow, figuring it was best not to. Fred and the bridesmaids were going to but were stopped by Harry.

"She needs time," he told them.

No one saw a familiar blonde head sneak out, after the young woman.

Hermione was running to nowhere in particular, but found herself running through the forest outside of the chapel, sobbing and cursing at Ron. Even the sky was crying for her, large drops of the sky's tears were falling on her, soaking her to the bone. It was also shouting, using it's thunder to curse at the man who broke her heart.

She had not run that long and her legs gave out underneath her, tripping her into the mud. Her pure white, wedding dress was now torn and completely dirty. She pulled herself onto her knees, slamming her hands onto the ground. "Why, Ron! Why! Why! Why? Why did you leave me! What did I do to deserve this!" She placed her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Get up, Granger," a cold voice ordered her. She could here the voice's owner walking up behind her.

She pulled her wand from it's hiding place in her dress and pointed it at her follower. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy! You don't know anything!" she shouted.

He stared at the wand with no fear. While they were still in school, he was scared of having her wand pointed at him but since graduation, he grew up, a mere piece of wood no longer scared him. "I don't know anything?" He cocked his eye brow at the sobbing girl. "The one you loved didn't love you back? I know this like the back of my hand. How the hell do you think I felt when Pansy left me for Goyle?" He tried to hold his voice down. He didn't need to lose his temper with her.

Hermione stared at him angrily, her wand shaking in her hand. Her eyes slowly dropped along with her wand. "I'm….sorry…I never knew you cared so deeply for Pansy…. I always thought-"

"Thought what! That she was always just a fling! A daily snog!" His voice was rising, he was getting very angry at her. "How da-" He stopped himself, biting his tongue. He came out here to help her not yell at her about his problems. "It doesn't matter though. You need to get up and face everything. Keep going with life. You can't left your life stop just because Weasley is a bloody idiot."

"Don't talk about him like that!" she shouted. "Ron is not an idiot!"

Draco slightly rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his soaked, blonde hair. "Alright. Alright. Will you just get up already?" He held out his hand to help her up.

She still didn't want to accept the fact that Ron didn't love her but she was willing to start on the path to accepting. She reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand, who, in one strong pull, brought her onto her feet as if she was a simple feather.

He ran his hand over the rips in her muddy dress. "You're a mess, Granger."

Though what he said was rude, it didn't keep a smile from painting on her beautiful, dirty face. "I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that, Malfoy." She brought her hand to her eyes and wiped away her tears. She really was going to try to heal after this horrible event. Things were already looking better.

Draco gave her a weird look. "Ugh. Why are you staring at me?"

Hermione gave a slight laugh. "No reason, no reason."

**&&&&Chapter One End&&&&**

**Mina: Well, what did you guys think?**

**Hermione: Ron, you meanie face! smacks Ron**

**Ron: I hate you, Mina.**

**Draco: WTF! Why did Pansy marry Goyle!**

**Mina: Cause I said so now stop complaining!**

**Harry: Does anything cool happen with me?**

**Ginny: What happened to Ron!**

**Fred: I want something to happen to me! tear**

**Mina: If you three don't shut up, I'll make sure all of you are dead in the end.**

**Harry, Ginny, Fred: OO"**

**Hermione: XD**

**Mina: Chapter Two coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2wo

**Everything Falls Down**

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**&&&&&&**

**Mina: Here is chapter two! Yay! Gawd, I'm such a lazy bum. I need to stop writing fanfics in my CCC class at school. Lol By the way, if you hadn't noticed in chapter one, I have it where Fred is alive. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so no suing me. What katana?...The one behind my back?...It's a butter knife!...A really….BIG butter knife…**

**&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3hree**

**$&$**

**There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you**

**$&$**

Two months after the failed wedding, the search for the missing Weasley was fading. Everyone was losing hope in finding him alive.

In the Muggle world, searches could last for years but when someone goes missing in the wizard world, there's a high chance they'll never come back.

Hermione had gotten over the fact that Ron didn't love her but she was still upset that one of her best friends was missing. She aided in the search for him when she had the time but the Ministry kept her busy all the time.

Her friends would always visit her at work, mostly to tell her how the search was going and/or to bring her something to eat.

She worked with the Department of Mysteries with Draco, Pansy, and Fred so she was happy she had someone to talk to while everyone else was out searching.

Hermione was working late one night at the Ministry, doing some paperwork about the Dark Lord. She stopped midway into her work to shake her hand, she was writing so much.

She glanced out the window next to her and could see the half moon was high in the sky, signaling midnight. "Great," she mumbled, slamming her head on her desk. "I guess I'll have to miss another search just to catch up with every single bit of sleep I've missed the past few days."

"You work too much, Granger," came Draco's voice from beside her.

She slowly picked her head up from the desk. Draco and Pansy were looking down at her, coffee and snacks in their hands.

"You think now is a good time to call it quits for the night?" Pansy asked, handing her friend a cup of coffee and a small snack cake.

Taking a sip of the coffee, she nodded. "Let me pack up and we can walk home together." She stood up, shuffling her papers.

"So, mother slapped father upside the head with her bag and told him to respect the house elves," Draco explained trying not to laugh.

Hermione and Pansy almost fell over with laughter themselves. The laughs echoed all through the Ministry of Magic fireplace room they were in, which was practically empty except for them and the other late night workers.

((Authoress- the fire place room I'm talking about is that big room where Dumbledore and Voldemort fought in movie/book five))

Pansy looked at her watch. "Aw, bloody hell! I'm late. Gregory isn't going to be happy with me tonight."

"The big brut loves you too much to be mad. See you later, Pansy." Hermione tried to hold back more giggles.

The pug-faced female stepped into one of the fireplaces. "Bye, Hermione. Bye, Draco." She was engulfed in green flames and disappeared.

Hermione gave a soft laugh and turned back to Draco. "I should get going to." She smiled. "Apperating should be easier than going through a fire place and ending up in Harry's house instead of mine, again."

Draco gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well…bye." She shut her eyes to concentrate on her destination.

Draco thought for a second. "Wait!" He grabbed her arm but didn't stop her from apperating, he apperated with her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing!" She wriggled out of his grip and fell onto the floor.

He slapped his forehead. "I have no idea anymore." He ran his hand through his hair, which seemed to be a trademark thing for him.

Hermione picked herself off the floor and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if you don't mind leaving now, I'd like to go to bed now."

"Right…sorry." He turned his back to her, getting ready to apperate to his own home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco," she said, looking at his back.

He stopped and turned back around. "Say it again…"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No. My name, say it again," he told her as he slowly stepped towards her.

He was getting closer to her which now made her nervous. What was he up to? "M-Malfoy?"

"No, you idiot. My name…"

He was now a few centimeters from her. She could feel his breath on her nose and the warmth emitting from his body. She was slightly shaking now and she even felt her cheeks turning red as she stuttered out, "D…Draco…."

Nothing stopped him, not even Hermione herself, from grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

Noon, the next day, Hermione jumped out of bed and rushed to start the day. What happened the other night between her and the pureblood male had her pumped to start the day, though half the day was already over.

She dressed, fixed her hair, and applied little make-up before rushing out into the living room. "My purse," she reminded herself. She stacked in her wand, her brush to fix anything, and her Muggle cell phone, just incase her parents called her while she was out.

"What are we doing today?" a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione jumped and turned around to face the very male she was thinking about. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to calm her heart, it was racing from both being surprised and from him being so close to her.

"Aw, love, I told you not to call me that anymore," he gave a slight pout.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to work. You're going to be late," he pointed out.

"Well, let's get going. There's a phone entry way outside." She dodged his attempt to kiss her and grabbed his hand as she dragged him out of the house.

He pouted the whole walk to the phone booth and the whole way down into the main fireplace room of the ministry. It was very busy as usual, witches and wizards running around the ministry taking paper work every where, trying to get to places they needs to be, dodging flying notes.

Hermione took Draco's sleeve as he lead her through the busy crowd and to the elevator.

Inside the same elevator was Pansy, Fred, and Harry. All three greeted the male and female as they entered, along with some notes following them.

"Get some good sleep, Hermione?" Harry asked, smiling.

She nodded. "The perfect amount. I'm ready to take on a couple hours of work then help you guys look for Ron."

Fred cheered. "About time, you overworked bum!"

"Fred!" Hermione laughed. "I'm not a bum!"

The group got off together at the Department of Mysteries, where they all worked except Harry, who was an Auror and leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Their boss, Liskara Darkin, rushed over to them. "We have a problem!" she practically shouted, obviously, she was panicking about something. "To my office, quick!" The group followed, quickly, to Liskara's large office.

Inside, sat Liskara's husband, Arthur Darkin, whom was also an Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, and Draco's father Lucius Malfoy. They glanced back at the group and said nothing as they entered.

'Father?' Draco thought to himself.

Liskara walked to her desk, which was covered in papers, and sat down on a small clear spot. "This is going to be pretty shocking, mostly for Dumbledore's Army." She took a stack of pictures from her desk and held them out.

Harry took the pictures and began to look at them, everyone else crowding around him. "W…what! This….this can't be possible!"

The magical, moving pictures showed the Riddle graveyard, where the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Muggle family were buried, but the graveyard wasn't empty. The Dark Lord was pacing around, very much alive, while only three Death Eaters watched him.

The first Death Eater's face was shown more in the first picture and everyone could see, it was Draco's old friend Blaise Zabini, who was surprisingly out of Azkaban, the wizard prison he had been sent to for using the Killing Curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses, on a Muggle.

The second Death Eater was much older than Blaise, maybe about Lucius's age, and had messy blonde and black hair. He had snake-like features to his face, much like the Dark Lord, and his smile was that of a Cheshire cat. 

The third Death Eater's face wasn't shown in any moving picture, his back was always to the camera but they could see he was about as tall as Blaise and had unruly black hair.

The last picture showed Voldemort pointed to the camera and shouting something. Blaise pulled his wand out and shot a green beam of light at the camera, and the picture went static-like a TV. The black haired Death Eater had just begun to turn around when the picture went static. Hermione cocked her eyebrow at the mysterious figure.

Draco growled. "Both of them are alive! Damn it! I thought Potter killed Voldemort and I had Blaise locked away for good!"

Harry furiously threw the pictures to the ground and shouted, "How did he do that! I killed him! I got my revenge! I thought I did!"

Pansy and Hermione placed their hands on Harry's shoulders as to comfort him. "Harry, we'll just have to kill him again. We're stronger now. We're sure to do it this time and he'll stay dead."

"If I'm right, then the Dark Lord will call back the Death Eaters that lived through the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco and I will have to go undercover from time to time in order to figure out what's really going on," Lucius explained as he stood from his chair.

Draco growled. "Why do I have to! Can't you do it on your own?"

Hermione grabbed his sleeve. "You and your father are the only people we know that could do this, Draco."

Draco sighed. Hermione was too cute to refuse. "I'll do it but I'm not going to like it."

Pansy stepped forward to speak. "This operation has to go by without any mistakes. One slip up and everything will be over." She watched the group nod.

After a couple hours of work, Hermione and Draco walked to a wizard coffee shop before they would go off with the search group.

Hermione was staring at her coffee, her mind off in space. Draco was worried about her. She had not said anything since they learned to news of Voldemort's return.

Finally, shocking him, Hermione spoke. "If word about his return gets out, the whole wizard world will go into panic and our plan might be ruined."

"Yeah…," he mumbled. Had the whole mention of Voldemort bring up the wedding day memories to Hermione? He did want her to be upset. He leaned across the table and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Everything will be alright."

She nodded slowly and smiled. "With you at my side, everything will be." She watched him smile too.

"Hermione and I will go check around the Forbidden Forest at the school. He might be around there," Draco told the rest of the search group.

Fred, Pansy, and Goyle raised their hands in the air. "We're going too," they said together.

Harry nodded in approval. "Alright, meet back at the Order HQ in a couple of hours."

"We'll be there," Hermione said before the group of wizards apperated to the Forbidden Forest.

Upon arrival, Hermione shivered. "Wow. I haven't been in here in years." Seven years to be exact.

"We better not spilt up," Fred said, "These woods are extremely dangerous."

Pansy pointed towards a path that lead to a darker portion of the forest. "Let's try down there first."

Draco clasped onto Hermione's hand. "Don't get separated." He made sure that Pansy and Goyle were together and, even though Draco didn't like it, Fred was attached to Hermione.

They walked for what seemed to be forever. When the forest got darker, they used their wands to give light. Only a few times did a monster appear to them and attack, which they were more than ready for.

"Ron!" Hermione called out. "Ron, are you out here?"

"Ronny-boy, come on out! I brought you some dinner!" Fred figured if he brought up food then maybe Ron would come out. (Lol.)

They heard a twig snap behind them and all five swiftly turned around, wands ready. A dark figure was standing there, his face hidden in darkness but they could see his wand was up.

A white light shot out of the figure's wand and almost his Draco but Hermione cast a protecting spell that reflected the attack back at the attacker who dodged it.

"Show yourself, you fool!" Draco shouted.

"Lumos!" the figure called. His wand lit up and his face was shown.

Jaws dropped and Hermione stepped forward. "Ron?"

**&&&&&&**

**Mina: Well, that's chapter two. I think I might actually write chapter three at home. Lol Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3hree

**Everything Falls Down**

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**&**

**Mina: Well, I changed my mind and am writing chapter three at school. I'm such a nerd. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! sob**

**&**

They heard a twig snap behind them and all five swiftly turned around, wands ready. A dark figure was standing there, his face hidden in darkness but they could see his wand was up.

A white light shot out of the figure's wand and almost his Draco but Hermione cast a protecting spell that reflected the attack back at the attacker who dodged it.

"Show yourself, you fool!" Draco shouted.

"Lumos!" the figure called. His wand lit up and his face was shown.

Jaws dropped and Hermione stepped forward. "Ron?"

"Ronny?" Fred choked, "Is that really you?!"

The male's eyes widened. "Hermione…" He took two weak steps towards her before falling to his knees.

"Ron!" Hermione ran to him and knelt down beside him. "Ron, you're alive! Where have you been?!"

He rubbed his head. "I don't know….everything is so…..fuzzy…" He groaned in pain and fell against Hermione.

"Ron?!" She shook him then made sure he had a pulse. "Goyle, will you help me? We have to get him back to the Order."

Goyle nodded and picked up Ron's limp body. "He needs major medical help."

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Draco shouted. "How can we even be sure it's him? Look at his hair. It's as black as this forest."

"Oh, come on, Draco! There has got to be a very reasonable explanation for that," the Gryffindor female shouted. "We don't have time to worry about this! We need to get back to the Order now!"

"Well, let's go then," Draco grumbled. He didn't want to do this until they were one hundred percent sure it was Ron and not some disguised Death Eater. Well, if it was someone disguised Death Eater, than his true identity would be revealed within the hour, unless they were using some strong magic instead of Polyjuice Potion.

**!Next!**

Mrs. Weasley practically had a heart attack when she entered the magic hospital. Her youngest son had been found but here he was, unconscious on a hospital bed. She was sobbing, hugging the male's sleeping body.

Hermione was sitting right next to the bed, Draco leaning on the wall behind her. Harry and the others were scattered around the room, all worried about the male. Most were curious as to why his hair was the deepest of black. What had happened to him over those two months?

"It's getting late, mum," George told his mother, as other friends and family started filing out of the room.

"I can't leave my boy!!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

Hermione's heart practically skipped a beat as she watched the mother. "D-don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'm planning on staying here tonight. Ron's in good hands."

Hermione didn't know, but what she had said made Draco's heart cringe with jealousy. She wasn't over the failed wedding, no matter how much she told him she was. She was still in love with Ron. Was Draco a simple fling to help her get over her once lost, 'true' love?

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she stood up, wiping her cheeks. "Thank you, Hermione. It means so much. If anything happens, please inform his father and me immediately." She watched the curly haired female nodded in agreement then left the room with her husband and the rest of the visiting party.

Draco shifted himself a little as he watched Hermione. He ground his teeth together at the sweet, loving look she was giving Ron. He straightened himself off the wall and grumbled, "I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?"

The brunette shook her head. "I'm fine for now. Thank you."

Draco walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Hermione didn't notice the angry actions of the blonde male; her attention was too focused on the black haired male on the bed. She looked down and noticed his fingers were slightly moving, as if calling out to be held. She answered this wish, placing her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

Ron's eyes flickered open and slowly scanned the room, his vision still a little blurry. He looked to the female beside his bed and a smile appeared on both their faces. "Hey, Mione," he greeted in a light, raspy voice.

"Hey yourself. You gave me quite a scare there."

He gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry."

"What were you doing out in the forest?" she asked.

Ron rubbed his head. "I-I don't know. E-everything's still s-so fuzzy."

"What about your hair? It's completely black." She ran one hand through the black locks. She watched the male shrug. Someone might have tampered with his memories.

Ron smiled again. "I've come back for you, Hermione."

Her face turned a bright scarlet. "W-what? Ron, you said you didn't want me! You left me right before we were to be married!" She was trying not to cry. It was pretty hard.

Ron shook his head. "I only told you that because someone was going to kill me for marrying you…but now I'm free of him. I can marry you now."

Hermione's mind flashed to something Harry had told her after Ron left her.

**!!"He came to a few minutes ago, after he came from Hermione's room, and told me he couldn't go through with this. It would have killed him."!!**

"So that's what he meant…," she whispered. She thought about Draco, who, she knew, would be back soon, and the relationship the two had now. "Ron, we can't be married."

He gave a confused look. "Why not, 'Mione?"

She cringed at the cute nickname he had given her when they started dating. "I'm with someone."

The black haired male gave an angry gulp. "W-who?"

She opened her mouth to say something but the hospital door opened and Draco entered the room, two coffees in his hands. "I know you didn't want anything, 'Mione, but I got you a coffee anyway," he said as he walked to her.

"Thank you, Draco." She took the cup from him then looked at Ron. It had to be obvious to him that she was with the pureblood Malfoy.

Draco looked at Ron, who was practically petrified with anger. "Awake now? Hm, I guess we can get some answers now."

The Weasley jumped up from his pillow. "Malfoy?! You're with Malfoy?!" he shouted.

Hermione panicked at both how loud he was and about the fight she knew was going to start. "Ron, keep it down! There are other people in this hospital!"

"How can you be with Malfoy?!" He lowered his voice a little for the sake of the other people in the hospital.

Draco smirked before wrapping one arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Yeah, we're together. Problem?"

"Hell yeah there's a problem! She's mine!"

"Yours? **You're** the one who said you didn't want her."

"Both or you stop it!" Hermione stepped in the middle of the two's fight. "I am not about to be fought over!" She looked to Ron. "Yes, I am with Draco! It's been two months and I moved on. It's time you did too." She stood up. "I better contact your parents to let them know you're awake." She stormed out of the room.

Draco chuckled and crossed his arms. Ron glared at the blonde. "I'm not giving up without a fight, Malfoy. She was mine first."

"Well, let's start a battle." Draco ran and hand through his hair in a teasing way then walked out of the room, hoping to catch up to Hermione.

Ron growled. "Just wait, Malfoy. You will regret ever crossing me."

**Chapter Three END**

**MWD- AHHH!! Pureblood battle! Pureblood battle!! (over a Mudblood too)**

**Draco- Hmph. She's mine. You promised.**

**Ron- Come on Mina! Write just one Ron/Hermione fic! Please!!**

**MWD- Shaddup both of you!! :P**

**Hermione- Chapter four coming soon!!**


	4. DEAR FANS

Dear fans of this story,

It's been awhile, yes, but this will be updated and brought back soon. Please view my profile for my new account. Be sure to add me to your favorite authors and update list so you can see when your favorite story has been posted. Thank you.

Love, MinaKaibaKitune aka MiyukiGainsborough


End file.
